All for Love
by Ms. Imperfection
Summary: In the engine room of the Celsius, Leblanc laments on her relationship with Nooj just before preparing to travel into the farplane. One-shot.


*Re-submitted due to some errors I didn't catch during my first read-through.

Author's Note: I'm glad to see that the secondary characters of FFX-2 are getting so much love. One that seems to be left out, however, is Leblanc. Personally, I loved her. She's the silly, incompetent villain that makes every story that much funnier. And while I admit that she could be rather annoying on occasion, I can't help but feel sympathy for her character-- In love with a man that's so emotionally out of reach. I've been there.

The one-sided Nooj/Leblanc pairing, to me, is an interesting one, and I was surprised to not find any when I searched through ff.net's FFX-2 section. To make a long story short, this one is dedicated to Leblanc, and to those FFX-2 fans who also wondered "Hey, where's my Syndicate action, eh?!"

Set towards the end of the game, end of chapter four through the beginning of chapter five.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X-2 or any of it's characters. Don't sue. All I have to give is an old computer and my collection of ducky stuffed animals. Long live the duckies!

~*~

The gigantic engine of the Celsius whirred noisily behind the wayward trio sitting on the hard metallic floor, causing the beginnings of a headache to pound in the blonde Syndicate leader's temples. Leblanc sighed, somewhat miserably, waving her metal fan back and forth in front of her face; the steam given off by the engine was turning the air hot and humid. Not only did it make the entire situation uncomfortable, but it was making her hair frizz as well! How dare that impudent summoner brat make her, the Great Leblanc, travel in the engine room?! 

__

Patience, Leblanc chanted over and over in her head. _With her help, we'll find Noojie Woojie in no time!_

That thought giving birth to a new wave of hope, Leblanc straightened her posture and forced a determined smile onto her face. It wasn't long in lasting, however, as a whiny baritone voice shattered her reverie.

"Aww, boss. This stinks! I'm sweatin' like a pig down here. Can't we just call this thing quits?" complained Ormi, his chubby face glazed with perspiration.

"I'm sorry to say it, but I agree with Ormi. The farplane is a most dangerous place to be running around in. Don't you think we ought to just leave the work up to the ex-summoner and her little friends? If they succeed, Nooj will return to you and we won't have had to lift a finger!" Logos pointed out, his voice lilted in faux-sophistication, as usual. Leblanc groaned, blonde brows knitting together.

"I told you, boys. We're going! Anything for my Noojie, you got that?" She demanded, russet eyes narrowed in anger. "And you two had better shut up, if you know what's good for you. You're skating on thin ice."

Answered by simultaneous gasps, both Ormi and Logos were quick to shut their mouths. For whatever reason they were undauntingly loyal to their leader, and even if it meant diving into the depths of the farplane to battle one of the most dangerous machina ever created, they would gladly to it in the name of Leblanc. Ormi was once again the first to break the silence as he tugged at his sweat-soaked uniform.

"Man. What I wouldn't do for a glass of water right about now. They got a bar upstairs, right?" He asked, looking to Logos. The tall, twiggy man rolled his eyes, arms folded tightly over his chest.

"Don't think they'll let you in. Their current treatment of us thus far is clear indication that the crew doesn't want anything to do with us…"

The conversation of her henchmen slowly trailed off in Leblanc's mind, her ears finally toning them out. Instead she stood, focusing on the hum of the engine as she stared off into space. The last sphere transmission she'd seen of Nooj replayed over and over in her mind, arising more questions each time it did. 

__

"And what about Leblanc?" _Gippal asked, which had struck her as odd. They'd just been talking about Vegnagun, and the possibility of death should they fail in their plans to destroy it. Leblanc hadn't expected the Al Bhed man to suddenly ask about her at such a time._

"Well, She…" began Nooj.

Leblanc had leaned in closer as that point, elbowing past Yuna and Paine, practically looming over the bratty midget that sat in front of the control panel. The transmission suddenly went fuzzy before the screen turned blue and the audio went out, leaving the Syndicate leader in the dark. What had Nooj been about to say?!

"Aw! Just when he was getting to the juicy bits!"

Juicy bits. She almost laughed at that. Sweeping a hand through her hair, Leblanc turned her gaze to the floor. While part of her had been highly disappointed that the transmission had ended when it did, another part of her highly doubted that Nooj would have said anything to her liking-- what she so desperately wanted to hear. After all, he never did. Their encounters were few and far between. In fact, the last time she'd seen him in person had been when he'd pumped her for information about Vegnagun. Hardly romantic.

Then again, had he ever been? Leblanc wasn't one to hide her emotions. In fact, it would have been an understatement to say that she wore her heart on her sleeve. If all her fawning over him and her cutesy pet names hadn't been enough, the copper statue of him she'd had constructed in her room should have been a blatant declaration of her love. She'd started her own Syndicate, scrounged across the Spira for a bunch of sphere's she could care less about, and for what? Not even so much as a thank-you kiss.

Though there _was_ that smile of his. Slow and meaningful, it was more rare and precious than the most valuable jewel. That had always been thanks enough, and even now the thought of it sent shivers of joy down her spine. She'd face the seven circles of hell, if to see that smile just once more…

"Oh, Nooj…" she signed, without even realizing it. Both Ormi and Logos shot her an understanding look, though it was one laced with pity. Neither one was a particular authority on love, but the relationship between their leader and the Youth League Meyvn, to them, looked rather one-sided. 

"Yous okay, boss?" asked Ormi, causing Leblanc to clench a fist, growling.

"I'm fine!" she hissed in response, glaring at them over her shoulder. Logos cleared his throat, trying to stop the impending argument before it started.

"We're only concerned." Said Logos, almost in a whimper. Leblanc was about to retort when she snapped her mouth shut, shoulders slouching. After a moment she nodded, the barest of smiles gracing her pink-painted lips.

"….Yeah. I know…" she replied, softly. She really was lucky to have them.

The intercom system suddenly buzzed to life, and after a moment of static, the voice of Buddy met their ears.

"The girls are preparing to explore the first of the farplane paths. Whatever you guys are planning to do, you better get ready now."

Logos winced, while Ormi looked expectantly at his leader.

"Ready, boss?"

Leblanc turned to face them, staring at the two in silence for a moment. She didn't know for sure what kind of danger they were facing, but she had a pretty good idea. Though, in the end, nothing mattered but Nooj. No hardship would daunt her decision. She'd search every path in the farplane if she had to, single-handedly take Vegnagun apart piece by piece, just as long as she could drag Nooj's ass out of there alive. And then he'd really have it coming! She'd finally get to yell at him for making her worry, for not showing her the proper amount of appreciation she deserved, for emotionally neglecting her. And after that? She'd hug him, adore him like she always did, and above all, she'd make him love her. 

If everyone else was going to get a happy ending out of this whole ordeal, she deserved one too, dammit! And if she had to repeat events like this ten times over, she would, if he asked her too-- All in the pursuit of happiness and fulfillment, which only his smile could provide her. One day, she might even give him the same happiness. At least, she could hope…

"Yeah. I'm ready." Replied Leblanc, flashing her two most trusted henchmen one of her award-winning smiles. She was more than ready. She'd fight for him, come hell or high water, or even a gigantic killer machina.

All in the name of love.

~*~

Relatively short and kinda stupid, but oh well. It might be slightly inaccurate, considering I've yet to finish chapter five. I'm getting to it! It's just… hard. That or I totally suck.

Anyway, if you'd take the time to review, it'd be much appreciated. I hope you all enjoyed this Leblanc blurb. I know I sure did.

--Ms Imp


End file.
